Current shipping techniques involve loading goods for shipping into a shipping container, such as a box or crate. The shipping container is designed to offer some protection to the goods and to organize one or more goods into a discrete unit for shipping efficiency. The shipping box may also include packaging materials designed to minimize damage to the goods. But, these packaging materials do not provide a way to maintain the packaging materials in the shipping container once the box is opened. In addition, current packaging materials do not provide a unified surface to cover the packaging materials and the goods for presenting information.